Kryptonian
Kryptonians are a humanoid alien race originating from Krypton, a planet that was located in a distant star system to our own. They are a race all but extinct having a handful of survivors after the planet was destroyed, most notably Kal-El who was sent away by his father Jor-El to the planet Earth. Biology Kryptonians are known to possess the same exact physical appearance to Human beings; however even they can be distinguished; whether by their abilities or their weaknesses. They are also more denser to humans; which explains why Humans cannot survive in their atmospherics. They are very intelligent and are obviously capable of speech. Kryptonians are also known to consume foods from other races, including Human; however it is undetermined how large their portion sizes truly are and if they need much sustinance at all within a large time span. Although deemed by the Kryptonian government as heresy; they are known to mate and give birth to children the same way Humans do; which was clearly seen in the first seens of the Man of Steel; when Lara Lor-Van gave birth to Kal-El. Kryptonians stopped natural reproduction processes later on; leading to artificial population and laws forbidding natural reproduction for the next 100,000 years. Powers & Abilities Under their native Red sun, Kryptonians possess physical attributes similar to normal Humans. However, when exposed to solar radiation from a Yellow sun, Kryptonians gain superhuman abilities that greatly surpass those of humans: *'Super Strength' - Kryptonians possess incredible strength while under a yellow sun. This allows them to bend steel in their bare hands, move greatly heavier objects than any normal human, toss vehicles such as cars and trucks, snap handcuffs with no effort, overpower humans with ease, shatter mountains like glass, and stop a full-power locomotive. Their punches create small shock waves. Their strength can be increased further by direct exposure to sunlight. *'Super Speed' - Enables a Kryptonian to move at incredible velocities faster than a speeding bullet. *'Invulnerability' - Their dense body tissue renders a Kryptonian capable of withstanding bullets, artillery shells, lasers, and even nuclear explosions. Kryptonians are also invulnerable to extreme temperatures (both hot and cold), and are highly resistant to electric shock. *'Healing Ability' - Allows a Kryptonian to completely heal instantly from any wounds, as long as they are not exposed to Kryptonite. *'X-Ray Vision' - Allows a Kryptonian to see through anything except lead. *'Heat Vision' - Allows a Kryptonian to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. *'Telescopic Vision' - Kryptonians are able to see great distances without the aid of technology, almost like zooming in on a specific area. *'Super Hearing' - Enables a Kryptonian to hear any sound at any volume or pitch, over great distances, and to filter out background sounds. *'Flight' - Allows one to maneuver precisely in any direction, as well as hover, and travel against the force of gravity. *'Super Breath' - Enables a Kryptonian to blow objects away with a stream of highly compressed air. *'Arctic Breath' - Kryptonians can control the temperature of their super breathe, turning it freezing like a blizzard. *'Super Stamina' - Enables a Kryptonian to run, fly or exercise for long periods of time without tiring. *'Longevity' - Allows a Kryptonian to grow old without appearing to age, enabling them to be effectively younger than how they look having an average life span greater than humans. *'Super Dexterity' - Kryptonians are able to determine distances, angles and trajectory and have a perfect aim. Weaknesses Although they would appear invincible under a Yellow Sun with not many races being able to overcome the might of a Kryptonian, they do have vulnerabilities. / Kryptonians and Superman in terms of learning powers. Kal-El spends 30 years learning how to control his abilities and has a significant advantage over the Kryptonian soldiers who haven't learned to master the more specific abilities relating to their senses. * New planetary atmosphere: Also the exposure to Krypton's native environmental conditions weaken and at first even incapacitate Kal-El. It took him his whole life to adapt to Earth environment, as a baby he struggled to breath. The same thing happens to Zod when his helmet is smashed and he is overloaded with the new environment and his enhanced senses activating for the first time. * Red Sun Radiation: Kryptonians are also vulnerable when exposed to a Red Sun, the native sun which their planet Krypton orbited. This renders a Kryptonian seemingly human but does not change them physically, but immediately draining all of their power and while still under a red sun, not able to charge themselves back up. * Kryptonite: The radioactive piece of the Kryptonian homeworld; known to many as Kryptonite, is the most common and most lethal weakness to anyone from the planet Krypton. It is known to in fact drain energy from the Kryptonian exposed to it and kills slowly. Language & Culture The Kryptonian language is an alien language filled with hieroglyphics and shapes that can be read by its people. The Kryptonian language is referred to as "Kryptonian,". All Kryptonians wear similar clothing in respect to their sex. Males all wear the same suit comprised of their chosen colours and the symbol of their House on their chest. Females where an near identical version. Kryptonian children are genetically engineered in a laboratory to make them a more efficient race. Some are engineered to be better soldiers, or smarter to be a better scientist. When the Kryptonians Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van conceived a child naturally, it was considered heresy. Krypton's population all belong to a certain Guild from which they are chosen and grown for at birth. The main guilds are the Kryptonian Warrior Guild, Kryptonian Thinker Guild, Kryptonian Mediator Guild, Kryptonian Artisan Guild and the Kryptonian Laborer Guild. Survivors *'Kal-El' *'Faora Hu-Ul' *'Tor-An' *'Dev-Em II' *'Nam-Ek' *'Kara Zor-El' *'Car-Vex' *'Nadira' Technology *'Growth Codex': A technology that is able to grow new Kryptonians from a genetic piece of genetic matter. *'Kal-El's Starcraft': A custom built ship used by Jor-El to send his infant son to safety from the planet's destruction. *'Fortress of Solitude': The Fortress was a scout ship used by Kryptonian Pioneers to Earth and contained the Super Suit. *'Black Zero': A Prison ship that brought General Zod from Krypton to Earth and ultimately saved him from Krypton's perishment. *'Command Key': A key that is capable of unlocking Kal-El's ship and the Fortress of Solitude. *'Dropship': A beetle looking very fast and agile dropship used for a number of roles. *'Service Robots': Mechanical robots that serve the wealthy families of Krypton with any needs. *'Energy Lance': A sword like weapon used by Kryptonian military. *'Phantom Zone': A prison located in subspace. *'Phantom Zone Projector': The projector that creates a black hole to access the Phantom Zone. *'Gunship': A Large heavily weaponised gunship aerial combat vehicle. *'Attack Ship': An attack and transport aerial vehicle. *'Hammerhead': A large aerial combat vehicle. *'World Engine': A machine activated at one end of a planet that works cooperatively with a ship at the other end, pulsating the field of gravity and essentially terraforming to suit Kryptonian needs. *'Breather': Headwear worn to protect Kryptonians from any hazardous atmosphere and keep them from experiencing a sensory overload. *'Energy Rifle': A rifle based mobile armament used by Kryptonian Armed Forces. It is designed as their only and primary rifle. *'Energy Pistol': A pistol based mobile armament used by Kryptonian Armed Forces. It is designed as their primary and only sidearm. *'Phantom Drive' is an engine that is capable of vast interstellar travel by the means of manipulating a black hole. Trivia See Also *Krypton *Kal-El Category:Kryptonian Category:Aliens Category:Races